El precio de la felicidad
by Imari Malfoy Vampire
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cual es el precio de la felicidad? Ella tiene todo lo que siempre ha soñado, Él tiene problemas de confianza. Un accidente del destino los unio para descubrir cual es el verdadero significado de la felicidad y el amor
1. Prologo

Rima Touya es una chica que aparentemente lo tiene todo, una casa lujosa, una relación estable con Zero Kiryuu, un muy bien pagado empleo y es joven y exitosa. Pero la llegada imprevista e intempestiva de Yuki Cross y su hermano Shiki harán que Rima se replante su moda de vida. En esa aventura que ninguno pidió, ellos se preguntara ¿Cuál es el precio de la felicidad? ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarlo? A medida que se van conociendo van descubriendo que para poder estar juntos un alto precio deberan pagar. ¿Vale la pena sacrificarlo todo con tal de ser feliz?

En una historia de amor y reflexion con muchos toques de humor, Rima nos relata su vida y las decisiones que ellas toma, en el camino aprendera que a veces la mejor idea no esta siempre a la vista


	2. Encuentro inesperado

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Matsuri Hino. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes.**

**

* * *

**

Los rayos del sol que comenzaban a escurrirse por mi ventana y acariciaban mi rostro. Eso fue lo que me despertó, era la mañana del que prometía ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida: la mañana del 14 de noviembre de 2007. Lo cual prueba que no tengo dotes de vidente.

Antes de seguir con mi relato debo presentarme mi nombre es Rima Touya y tengo 25. Soy la segunda heredera del imperio hotelero japonés de mi familia. Los hoteles Touya Cristal. Trabajo en una oficina como gerente general de publicidad y comunicaciones.

En ese momento, vivía sola en Tokio en un departamento y era muy unida a mi hermano mayor Takuma y además podía presumir que tenía una relación bastante estable con mi novio Zero Kiryuu con quien ya llevaba 8 años de noviazgo

La verdad es que vivía feliz, había logrado lo que me proponía en esta vida y era todo lo que podía pedir.

Esa mañana me levante lentamente de mi cama, me coloque una bata de seda blanco perla y me dirigí a la cocina. Prepare café y empecé a calentar unos wafles para desayunar. Después de comer tome un largo baño y regrese a mi habitación para cambiarme. Al revisar mi celular observe un texto de mi secretaria Ruka. Era oficial ya se me había hecho tarde.

Me puse un traje azul marino con una camisa gris y acorde con ella unas zapatillas plateadas. Recogí mi cabello en media coleta y me maquillaje discretamente. En mi bolsa plateada coloque todo lo necesario y salí de mi casa.

Aborde mi auto un sentra color rojo, regalo de mi hermano. Sin duda, en ese momento pensaba que lo tenía todo. Otra prueba de que no conocía la vida.

Al llegar a la oficina pude notar que era lo que tenía tan alterada mi secretaria. Un importante accionista de la empresa Kaname Kuran me estaba esperando

-Kaname, perdona mi retraso- dije al entrar. Me acerque a saludarlo de beso y con la mano le señale que tomara asiento

-Querida Rima, esperar a mujeres tan hermosas como tu jamás es una tortura- dijo galantemente

Me sonroje a su cumplido, lo cierto es que Kaname era un buen amigo mío y era muy apuesto además

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le respondí con una sonrisa

-Más que nada estoy aquí por cuestiones personales

-Y yo te repito, dime qué puedo hacer y con gusto lo hare

-Hace unos días tuve una pequeña discusión con tu hermano y tu prometido, el error fue mío y me gustaría invitarlos a cenar para poder resolver este asunto. Si yo iba a decirles esto personalmente no me hubieran escuchado y pensé que…

- A mi me haría caso y yo podría persuadirlos de ir- finalice su oración

-Exacto, ¿Cuánto contigo?

-Claro que si Kaname mañana a las 8 estaremos en tu casa listos, de eso me encargo yo

Kaname asintió con la cabeza y salió de mi oficina, en cuanto él se fue saque de mi escritorio una foto donde estábamos él y yo en la secundaria. Habíamos sido novios por poco tiempo, un año y medio cuando mucho. Luego yo entre a la preparatoria y conocí a Zero Kiryuu y bueno fue amor a primera vista.

Suspire y mire el anillo plateado que descansaba en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era una fina tira de plata en cuyo interior estaban nuestras iníciales "Z.K. y R.T." Por fuera tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados y un diamante más grande en forma de corazón en el centro.

**Flash Back**

_Era ya muy noche, incluso me había quedado dormida en el auto. Nos encontrábamos en China por cuestiones laborales. Mire por la ventana la carretera interminable _

_-Dime ¿Es que pretendes que atravesemos el país en tu auto?- le dije fingiendo impaciencia. Lo cierto es que era muy feliz estando con el _

_-No falta mucho amor- me respondió con una sonrisa y tomo mi mano con la suya mientras me miraba de reojo_

_Continuamos el camino en silencio y recargue ligeramente mi cabeza en su hombro. Pude escuchar su risa, de seguro pensaba que me dormiría otra vez. Entonces di que tomo una desviación y dejaba la carreta_

_-¿Ya nos perdimos?-pregunte. Ahora si empezaba a tener miedo _

_-No, mi cielo. Cierra los ojos por favor _

_Yo lo obedecí y después de un rato escuche el motor apagarse _

_-Zero..._

_-No abras los ojos_

_Fue lo último que escuche, sentí frio. La puerta de mi lado se abrió y sentí que alguien me vendaba los ojos. Fue entonces cuando grite y sentí unas manos que tomaban las mías _

_-Rima, soy yo amor. No grites por favor, no quise asustarte pero no quería que hicieras trampa- y me beso_

_Respire hondo y me tranquilice. El estaba conmigo y no pasaba nada. _

_Él me cargo y empezó a caminar conmigo, de pronto se detuvo, escuche un chirrido de puerta y luego deje de sentir frio. El me bajo y me desato la venda que cubría mis ojos_

_Nos encontrábamos en una cabaña muy pequeña y acogedora. El suelo está cubierto de velas rojas y pétalos de rosa rojos y blanco. Se oía una suave música de fondo._

_Pude percibir a Zero rodeándome y arrodillándose ante mí. Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar_

_-¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo Rima?-dijo el mirándome a los ojos _

_-Claro que si amor, claro que si- le respondí abrazándolo fuertemente_

_El comenzó a besarme, primero fue tierno y luego más apasionado. Su mano recorrió mi cintura y yo busque con mis dedos los botones de su camisa. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me sonroje cuando recordé el día en que hicimos el amor por primera vez y escuche un débil golpe en mi puerta

-Qué bonito es estar enamorada ¿verdad?- dijo Ruka entrando en mi oficina. En sus brazos traía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas- por Dios mujer deja de sonrojarte ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-En 8 meses, quiero que todo sea perfecto

-Te casas con el hombre perfecto ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

-Pues en este momento- me dije poniéndome de pie y tomando las flores- quiero que hagas una reservación en el bistró, y que llames a mi hermano. Dile que lo veré ahí a las 5 ¿sabes si Zero vendrá por mi?

-Acaso necesitas preguntar eso

Ruka salió de mi oficina y mi trabajo continuo sin ningún contratiempo. Tuve una pequeña reunión de personal a las 12.00 en donde discutimos sobre el nuevo proveedor de productos y el diseño de los productos.

A las 3 Zero pasó por mí, simplemente y como Ruka había dicho era perfecto. Me abrazo y después de besarme salimos de la oficina. Él no había traído su carro, no sé por qué y nos fuimos en el mío a mi departamento a que me cambiara de ropa.

En cuanto llegamos se apersono en el sillón a ver televisión. Su comportamiento era raro, pero no le di importancia, bese su cabello y entre a mi habitación. Me puse un vestido corto color azul marino con detalles dorados en el escote. Unas zapatillas doradas, solté mi cabello y lo ate con una cinta azul a modo de diadema. Tome un suéter ligero. Y me arregle justo a tiempo.

Salí de mi cuarto y tome la mano de Zero jalándolo del sillón

-¿No podemos esperar un poco más?-dijo sin dejar de mirar el televisor

-No, mi hermano espera vamos

Salimos y si tenía razón, el puntual de mi hermano ya estaba en la mesa con su esposa Maria. Ella era una chica muy agradable y nos llevábamos bien.

Para mi deleite la comida iba sin ningún percance hasta que mi adorada cuñada pregunto el motivo de la reunión.

-La verdad es simple Kaname vino a verme esta mañana y nos ha invitado a cenar en su casa mañana a las 8 de la noche. Le prometí transmitirles su invitación

Al terminar de hablar pude darme cuenta de las miradas de mi hermano y mi prometido y no expresaban alegría propiamente dicha. Es más me sentí de pronto en medio de un campo de batalla.

El mesero llego a interrumpir, Bendito sea, con la cuenta, pero después de que mi hermano pagara se alejo y no regreso notando la tensión que había en la mesa.

-Bueno Rima ya que te gusta hacer promesas a tu amigo yo te diré que no planeo hacer tratos con él y si tanto quieres ir a esa cena vete sola-dijo Takuma exaltado

-Pues yo tampoco tengo interés de convivir con el amor- contesto Zero con el mismo tono de voz

Salieron en silencio del restaurante, las cosas no habían salido para nada como las había planeado. Ya que los caballeros salieron a fumar me quede en la mesa con Maria.

Después de un rato de platicar trivialidades se disculpo y salió, cuando vi que no regresaba me preocupe y salí del restaurante para buscar a mi hermano pero ya no había nadie y el chico del valet parking después de traerme mi auto me dijo que ellos ya se habían ido…

El amor de mi vida se había ido y me había dejado sola en un restaurante.

Me subí a mi auto totalmente enojada ¿Quiénes se creían para hacerme eso?

Después de un rato de manejar enojada me percate de ya había obscurecido y no tenía idea de donde me encontraba, mi celular empezó a sonar. Era Zero, de seguro estaba preocupado pero él me había dejado sola primero ahora que se friegue y no conteste.

Me baje del auto y comencé a caminar por los alrededores por si conocía algo pero después de un rato me asuste y regrese. Había olvidado mis llaves a dentro y mi celular también.

En definitiva no era mi día, comencé a llorar y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto una chica bajita de cabello castaño

-Estoy pérdida- conteste sinceramente- y deje mis llaves y mi celular dentro del auto

-Ahora ya es muy noche y no encontraras cerrajero, es peligroso que te quedes aquí sola. Mi nombre es Yuuki Cross y el es mi hermano Shiki-dijo ella señalando al chico que estaba a su lado- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros esta noche? Desde mi casa puedes llamar a la tuya a avisar que estas bien

Asentí con la cabeza y Shiki me ayudo a levantarme y sacudirme el vestido

-Mi nombre es Rima Touya- me presente y comenzamos a caminar

* * *

**Aquí esta el primer cap de este fanfic, perdón por tardarme tanto en sacarlo, pero antes no me había sido posible. Espero lo disfruten **

**Saludos **


	3. Ambiente de hogar

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Matsuri Hino. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

**

* * *

**

En cuanto llegamos al departamento de los hermanos Cross, me sentí extraña. Era muy pequeño, pero aun así me sentía muy a gusto ahí.

Suspire en voz alta y Yuuki volteo a verme

-Perdona, el teléfono está ahí- señalándome una pequeña mesita y desapareció tras una puerta

-¿Qué hacías sola a pie de carretera a media noche?- una voz masculina me despertó de mis vacilaciones

-Tuve una pelea con mi novio y me dejo sola. Así que subí a mi auto y maneje hasta que me canse y cuando baje no reconocí nada- admití avergonzada

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunto de forma hosca Shiki

-De Tokio

-Pues si te pierdes bastante, estas en la prefectura de Chiba

Me quede totalmente sorprendida había cambiado de prefectura y ni cuenta me había dado

-Déjala en paz Shiki, ya ha pasado por mucho como para que la molestes- lo regaño Yuuki cuando regreso a mi lado- Toma, soy muy pequeña y dudo que mi ropa te quede pero esta playera de Shiki te ayudara a que duermas mas cómoda

-Gracias, esto estará bien- sonríe y mentalmente recordé mi pijama de seda azul y desee estar en tu casa.

-De seguro deben estar preocupados por ti-dijo Yuuki tomando mi mano y llevándome al teléfono

-No lo creo, vivo sola. Llamare a una amiga para que me envié dinero mañana- mire a la castaña y sonreí- ¿Me podrías prestar papel y lápiz?

Ella entro camino por el pasillo y empezó a buscar en la sala lo que yo le había pedido. Respire profundamente y comencé a teclear los números del celular de mi secretaria Ruka, contesto al tercer timbrazo pese a ser ya muy tarde-

-_Souen_-dijo con una voz firme pero sorprendida al mismo tiempo

-Ruka, soy yo Rima- conteste de forma sencilla, esta situación era apenante

-_¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?- _su voz ahora estaba preocupada

-El lunes te cuento todo en la oficina ¿sí? Por ahora necesito pedirte un favor- Yuuki se acerco con las cosas que le solicite instantes antes, sonrió y me dejo terminar con privacidad mi llamada- Primero que nada pásame el numero de Kaname

-_Dime que paso_

-Pelee con Zero y mi hermano, subí a mi auto, estoy en la prefectura de Chiba, mi celular y mis llaves están en el auto. No tengo dinero y ya encontré donde alojarme por esta noche ¿feliz? Ahora dame el número

-_Santo cielo, dame un segundo_- escuche un ruido y supe que ella había desatendido el teléfono para buscar mi agenda personal. Era mi secretaria, mi mano derecha y una de mis mejores amigas. Prácticamente ella organizaba toda mi vida.

Cuando regreso me dicto el número y me ofreció ayuda, pero me negué, necesitaría que Kaname me prestara dinero para pagar mis tonterías.

Me asome a la sala y vi a Shiki mirando la tele. Era una persona intimidante, pero estaba acostumbrada a tratar con mucha gente por lo que me aclare la garganta

-Disculpa, ¿podría hacer otra llamada?

Él no me contesto, pero escuche la voz de Yuuki proviniendo de algún lugar de la casa

-Claro Rima, el teléfono es tuyo

Sonreí para mí y camine al teléfono de nuevo, marque los números que me indico Ruka y después de unos instantes me contesto Kaname

-_Diga_

-Kaname, soy yo. Rima

-_Rima ¿estás bien?_

-Sí, descuida. Tuve un pequeño incidente con el carro y estoy varada en la prefectura de Chiba

_-¿Olvidaste las llaves adentro otra vez_?

-Sí, pero quería pedirte si podías venir mañana por mí y si me podrías prestar dinero. En mi casa te lo pago

-_Claro, ¿te peleaste con Zero? _

-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿puedes venir mañana por mí?

-_Por supuesto hermosa ¿Dónde se quedo tu choche?_

Rayos, en ese no había pensado, le pedí que me esperara. No conocía este lugar y no me sabía las calles como era lógico. Entre en la sala Shiki no se había movido, seguía en el sillón, así que entre en la cocina y le pedí ayuda a Yuuki, quien accedió amablemente y contesto la llamada.

No entendí bien de que hablaba Yuuki con Kaname, porque me pare en el marco de la puerta y mire la televisión con Shiki. Estaba tan concentrada que me sobresalte cuando la castaña puso su mano en mi hombro.

-El señor Kuran vendrá por ti a las 9 de la mañana, lo veremos en el lugar donde te encontramos-dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Él es tu novio?

-Gracias-suspire- no es mi novio es mi mejor amigo

-Ya veo, bien vamos a cenar- dijo Yuuki tomando mi mano con una sonrisa- Vamos Shiki apaga el televisor.

La cena fue tranquila los hermanos comentaban acerca de sus actividades diarias y entre bromas ocasionales y algunas burlas que él le decía a ella se notaba el cariño y amor entre hermanos.

Yo los miraba en bobada, tenía buena relación con Takuma pero no esa clase de relación. Era más grande que yo y desde niños quedo en claro que el debía suceder a la familia y ser serio y responsable siempre.

Yuki me pregunto cosas sobre mí, les hable sobre mi padre y mi hermano. Mi amiga Ruka Souen, Kaname y Zero… no había mas

Caí en la cuenta de que mi vida comparada con la de ellos esta vacía, sacudí mi cabeza y deseche esas ideas. La cena transcurrió sin problemas y al final me sentí tan cómoda ahí, no había platicas por compromiso ni peleas. Solo una plática normal que la gente hace para compartir sus cosas y con el verdadero interés por escuchar al otro.

Después de cenar fui al baño a cambiarme. Yuuki tenía razón la playera de Shiki me cubría muy bien, realmente tenía buen gusto su hermano. Sonríe frente al espejo me gusto verme con esa playera. Salí del baño, Yuuki ya se había ido a acostar así que camine hacia la sala, donde vi a Shiki improvisando una cama en el sillón, yo me acerque a él con una sonrisa y le di las gracias, pero él me miro y sonrió.

¿Shiki me había sonreído? Wow eso si era nuevo, toda la noche había estado serio. Me le quede mirando, realmente era muy apuesto

-Yo dormiré en el sillón- me dijo muy seguro y luego señalo una puerta- Ese es mi cuarto, tú dormirás hoy ahí.

Yo me negué, esa era su casa y yo solo una chica a la que acababan de conocer. No podía permitir eso, argumente muchas cosas, pero el solo entrecerró los ojos y me cargo.

Camino conmigo en sus brazos y entramos en su habitación. Me deposito con suavidad en la cama y beso mi frente. Murmuro un "Buenas noches Rima" mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero al llegar a ella se volteo con otra sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esa playera se te ve muy bien-dijo y desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Pude sentir como el color rojo subía a mi cara y apoye mi cara contra la almohada. Olía delicioso, olía como él.

Me golpee mentalmente, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso si estaba comprometida?

Suspire y mire el anillo de diamantes en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Estaba comprometida, pero tras 8 años de noviazgo y 3 de estar comprometidos algo faltaba.

No podía recordar la última vez que Zero había despertado en mi las emociones que esa tarde Shiki me había recordado que tenía….

¿Pero qué tonterías estas pensando Rima Touya?- me reclame mentalmente. Finalmente me quede mirando el techo y me quede profundamente dormida. Tuve un sueño hermoso esa noche, fue la primera vez que soñé con Shiki Cross. Su sonrisa, su bien esculpido pecho, su olor, sus hermosos ojos…

Diablos recuerda a Zero me reclame mentalmente otra vez cuando desperté. Se oía voces que discutían. Yuuki y Shiki pensé, pero no quería importunarlos por lo que me recosté en la cama otra vez y escuche parte de lo que Shiki gritaba, estaba enojado. Me puse de pie, mi curiosidad pudo más y pegue mi cara a la puerta.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?... Ya fui y me mandaron por un tubo….. Necesitamos dinero y tu te la vives haciendo obras de caridad a medio mundo…

Oí pasos y luego un fuerte portazo y me asuste, supuso que los espacios en que Shiki se había quedado callado era por que Yuuki le hablaba. Nuevamente escuche pasos y corrí a la cama a fingir que dormía, no quería que descubrieran que los había oído.

Escuche golpes en la puerta y luego se abrió lentamente dando paso a un rostro delicado y una melena castaña y despeinada.

Se acerco a la cama lentamente con una gran sonrisa, no comento nada de la pelea. No era el momento pero yo ya tenía un plan en mente.

Yuuki y yo desayunamos solas. Era bastante agradable, hot cakes con café y jugo de naranja. Algo sencillo pero muy rico. Además se sentía bien desayunar acompañada y con ese ambiente tan en familia.

Recordé la pelea que ella había tenido con Shiki. Ellos habían sido tan buenos conmigo. Yo era un completa extraña y me abrieron las puertas de su casa y debía existir algo con lo cual pagarles.

Como no tenía forma de comunicarme con Kaname les rogué a todos los santos que a él se le ocurriera traer mucho dinero y que me prestara. Me quede pensando si había metido dinero de emergencias en la bolsa, lo cual era poco probable. Suspire en voz alta y Yuuki me miro interrogante, pero mi suerte es grande ya que en ese momento entro Shiki, quien iba bastante serio. Sin siquiera mirarme paso de largo y solo grito "apúrense que ya nos vamos"

Me quede sorprendida por unos instantes. Nadie en mi vida me había dado una orden y menos de esa forma, Yuuki vio mi cara de asombro y una disculpa se dibujo es su mirada. Yo solo sonreí, aunque Shiki cada vez sea hacia más interesante.

Nos fuimos caminando y en silencio. Realmente todo esto era nuevo para mí, nuevo y agradable.

Cuando por fin distinguí mi auto rojo vi que ya había alguien más: un oficial de policía, un señor desconocido y a mi salvador del día Kaname Kuran.

Al verme llegar agito los brazos y grito mi nombre. Nos acercamos al él y pude ver su cara de sorprendido al ver a Yuuki. Ahora también sería Cupido.

Me acerque al policía y hable con él, le pedí que les permitiera abrir el coche y que solo así le podría demostrar que aquel hermoso vehículo rojo era mío.

Después de mucho hablar con él todos (más bien Shiki y yo, por que Kaname y Yuuki tenían su plática muy aparte) el policía accedió a que el cerrajero abriera mi coche.

En cuanto lo hizo busque todos mis papeles en la guantera (Bendita sea Ruka que me obligo a guardarlos ahí en caso de emergencia)

El policía en cuanto supo quién era yo se quedo muy avergonzado y se retiro. Al menos era un policía honesto que si hacía su trabajo.

Me acerque y jale a Kaname en lo que el policía le decía algo a Shiki.

-Préstame dinero—le susurre- Te lo devolveré en mi casa

-Sí, solo deja le pago al cerrajero

Después de pagarle al cerrajero, Kaname me dio un pequeño montón de billetes que traía y que completo con lo que saco de mi cartera. Yo lo vi, pero no dije nada y en cuanto Yuuki comenzó a despedirse la abrace y le entregue el dinero

-Rima, no puedo aceptar esto

-Si puedes y lo harás, gracias por lo que hicieron por mi- le dije que con una gran sonrisa- quisiera poder darles más. Toma mi tarjeta y si necesitan algo llámame por favor

Y sin darle oportunidad me metí al coche y Kaname arranco

-Tú no eres así Rima-comento él como si nada

-Tal vez, pero quería agradecerles de alguna forma

* * *

**Yo lo sé, yo lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios, pero que mas puedo hacer si mi querida inspiración me abandona cuando más la necesito y si a eso le agregamos que mis profesores de la uni me dejan más trabajo que otra cosa, que a veces pienso que ellos creen que no tengo nada más importante que hacer que ponerme a hacer tarea todo el día, sin mentirles y sin exagerar me la he pasado días enteros en la uni y sentaba frente a la compu haciendo tarea, pero eso ya termino ya que ya casi salgo de vacaciones y prometo que actualizare más seguido por qué no planeo dejar esto.**

**Como siempre todos sus rw son aceptados ya que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Espero que les guste y yo me despido deseándoles mucho éxito.**

**Klau Imari **


	4. Amigos

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Matsuri Hino (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

Después de pagarle al cerrajero, Kaname me dio un pequeño montón de billetes que traía y que completo con lo que saco de mi cartera. Yo lo vi, pero no dije nada y en cuanto Yuuki comenzó a despedirse la abrace y le entregue el dinero

-Rima, no puedo aceptar esto

-Si puedes y lo harás, gracias por lo que hicieron por mi- le dije que con una gran sonrisa- quisiera poder darles más. Toma mi tarjeta y si necesitan algo llámame por favor

Y sin darle oportunidad me metí al coche y Kaname arranco

-Tú no eres así Rima-comento él como si nada

-Tal vez, pero quería agradecerles de algún modo

-Bueno pues si debiste haberla pasado muy bien

Yo solo me encogí de brazos y fije mi vista en la carretera

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto el mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes

-En nada realmente

**Zero POV**

"¿Quién demonios se cree Rima que es? Tenerme toda la noche esperando su llamada después de dejarme solo en ese restaurante. Esa niña era una chiquilla consentida…"

Suspire y me levante de la cama lentamente. "Quiero a Rima, quiero a Rima" me repetí mentalmente mientras me dirigí a la cocina donde seguramente Sayori ya estaba haciendo el desayuno

**Fin Zero POV**

Kaname no había desayunado así que al llegar a Tokio paramos en un restaurante cerca de mi departamento para que pudiera comer algo.

Fue tranquilo, me sentí en paz como en la casa Cross. Sin necesidad de comentar algo como lo hubiera tenido que hacer en compañía de mi hermano o de Zero.

-¿En qué piensas Rima? Me estas volviendo loco, no has dicho nada durante todo el viaje

-Nada, estoy bien enserio Kaname

Bendito sea mi celular que suena cuando no quiero dar explicaciones. Pero en ese momento como lo odie cuando vi que era Zero, pero tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlo y era tan cobarde que prefería que fuera por teléfono y en presencia de Kaname.

**Zero POV**

Hasta que por fin me contestaba Rima. A estas alturas del partido no estaba furioso, eso era quedarse corto,

-¿Dónde demonios te has metido? He llamado a tu departamento toda la noche como loco- le grite en cuanto la llamada entro

_-Zero, no grites. Estoy bien amor…_

-¿Qué no grite? ¿Qué no te grite? A la niña no les gusta que le griten, pues en ese caso que se porte bien

-Zero por favor, ahora no es el momento de discutirlo

-¿Entonces cuando Rima? ¿Dónde demonios estas?

_-Mira, tuvo u problema anoche, estoy desayunando con Kaname, Zero escúchame por favor_

-Ah con Kaname, perfecto. Entonces yo no te hago falta. Adiós Rima.

Colgué, ahora estaba de peor humor, Sayori me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi cuello. Se sentía diferente a cuando lo hacía Rima, ahora me gustaba más.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿La niña consentida te hizo enojar de nuevo?- me pregunto dulcemente

-Eso no importa Sayori- le dije y me voltee a besarla en los labios

**Fin Zero POV **

En cuanto colgué le teléfono Kaname ya estaba a mi lado abrazándome y yo me puse a llorar. De un tiempo para acá, Zero era muy grosero conmigo, pero aun así era mi hombre perfecto. De seguro estaba estresado por el trabajo.

-Él no es nadie para tratarte así Hermione- me dijo Kaname, pero yo lo ignore. Después de todo era Zero Kiryuu, mí prometido… el amor de mi vida. Estaba segura de que solo tenía un mal día.

Kaname pago la cuenta y los dos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Esta vez fui yo la que manejo el auto. Pase a dejar a mi amigo a su casa y me fui a mi departamento.

Cuando llegue, recordé a los Cross… que vacía se sentía mi casa comparada con la de ellos.

"¿Pero qué demonios estas pensando Rima? Eres una Touya lo tienes todo, ellos no. Lo oíste" me dije a mi misma en un intento de sentirme menos patética.

En ese momento recordé que no le había pagado a Kaname, bueno lo llamaría el lunes, realmente en ese momento no me sentía con ánimos.

Camine arrastrando mis pies hasta el baño donde me di un largo y relajante baño de burbujas. Sin duda, mañana sería un mejor día. Si tan solo pudiera sacarme a Shiki de la cabeza

***2 semanas después***

**Yuuki POV**

Habían pasado ya 15 días desde que nos topamos con Rima Touya, y aunque trate de administrar lo mejor que pude el dinero que me dio, mi hermano y yo teníamos tantas deudas que no podíamos solos y encima sin trabajo.

Estaba sentada en la sala dándole vueltas a la tarjeta de Rima, aunque Shiki no lo admitiera, esa chica le había gustado… mi hermano es apuesto, pero dudo que tenga oportunidad con ella, mas después de la forma en que hablo de su novio, pero debería llamarla y saber como esta. Unos golpes en la puerta me trajeron al mundo real.

-Señorita Cross, lamento decirle que el tiempo de pagar la renta ya se venció… otra vez- la voz del señor Shirabuki, el dueño del departamento era fría y arrastrada las silabas como con desgana- Es una pena, ya que si no me pagan en tres días lo que me deben, me veré en la necesidad de desalojarlos.

En ese momento el mundo se me vino abajo, ya no teníamos dinero y aun debíamos la renta. Intente suplicar que nos diera más tiempo, pero se negó terminantemente.

Cuando él se fue, yo me tire en la sala y me puse a llorar, que otra cosa nos podía salir mal. Mi operación, la muerte de papá, Shiki sin trabajo y ahora nos lanzaban a la calle.

Cuando mi hermano llego, me vio y corrió a abrazarme, no podía ocultárselo y le conté todo. Me aferre fuerte a su brazo y entonces la vi… vi la tarjeta de Rima.

-Shiki, tengo una idea- le dije y él volteo a verme- Vamos a ver a Rima, ella nos puede ayudar.

-Estás loca, ya ni se debe acordar de nosotros

-Nada perdemos por ir a verla mañana- él me vio y luego asiento con la cabeza.

**Fin Yuuki POV**

Era miércoles, un día pesado para mí. ¿Motivo? Era la mitad de la semana. Zero seguía cortante conmigo, pero la relación con mi hermano marchaba igual que antes. Incluso lo había convencido de aceptar la disculpa de Kaname, después de que él me salvara de la desgracia.

Ese día, para variar un poco, se me había hecho tarde. Llevaba mi cabello suelto y un traje sastre gris perla combinado con rojo. Al bajar del auto Ruka me esperaba afuera de la empresa con mi café. Bendita sea esa mujer.

Estábamos entrando cuando los vi. Un joven castaño en compañía de una chica bajita y de cabello castaño igual, que estaba hablando con la recepcionista y con la asistente de mi Zero, Sayori Wakaba.

-Somos amigos de la señorita Touya, ya se lo dije mil veces- decía Yuuki, en voz baja como asustada

-Pues lo siento, no tienen cita y como ya le dije la señorita Touya está muy ocupada- les contesto una chica de tez blanca y largo cabello negro, la veía a diario pero no sabía quién era.

-Buenos días ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dije en voz alta y todos voltearon a verme- Shiki, Yuuki que gusto verlos ¿pero que hacen aquí parados en el vestíbulo y porque nadie los ha pasado a mi oficina? Sé que me retraso seguido, pero no tenían que esperarme aquí

La recepcionista se puso pálida, Sayori hizo una mueca de disgusto y Yuuki sonreía. Pero yo veía a Shiki, sus hermosos ojos grises y su cara. ¡Rima concéntrate!

-Señorita… Touya… pensé que…- empezó a decir la recepcionista- No… tienen cita… y… esto…

-¿Desde cuándo mis amigos necesitan cita para verme?- exclame indignada- Ruka, adelante por favor- le dije a mi secretaria que seguía atrás de mi y luego voltee a ver a la recepcionista y a Sayori- y a ustedes dos las quiero en mi oficina mañana a primera hora.

Comencé a caminar y luego voltee a ver a los hermanos y sonreí

-¿Qué no piensan venir? Vengan, no muerdo… mucho- y después los tres nos echamos a reír.

* * *

**¡No me maten! Por piedad, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero no me maten. Es que, no están ustedes para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero parece que se ha instituido como deporte el "hacerle la vida de cuadros a Imari" y eso me ha sido coparticipe de que mi inspiración se vea mermada. No pienso dejar este fic, ya tengo algunos capítulos adelantados que espero subir esta semana. **

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Review**

_**Akira:**_ Muchas gracias por tu animo y me da gusto leer tu comentario. Ya no sere gacha y lo actualizare más seguido.

_**Tsundere-sama**__**:**_ Aquí esta lo que sigue, de verdad perdóname por haberme retrasado tanto.

_**:**_Perdón, perdón, No lo volveré a hacer. Pásame tu correo (si quieres) por mensaje para que pueda avisare personalmente cuando tenga actualizaciones. Ya no me tardare tanto, lo prometo.

_**Maia.b:**_Claro que la continuare, tarde pero lo hare. Solo ténganme paciencia.

_**Sasori-cenere:**_Ya no me tardare tanto, lo juro. Qué bueno que te guste la historia.

_**Sui-Alirs:**__ Gracias por tus comentarios hermosa, ya no me tardare mas. En mi perfil esta la forma de localizarme, por si gustas para que de esa forma estemos mas en contacto. Espero esta historia todavía este entre tus favoritos_

_**Fany:**_No sabes cómo me llena tu comentario, eso es muy importante para mí. Ya no pienso tardarme tanto.


	5. Discutiendo

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Matsuri Hino (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

-¿Desde cuándo mis amigos necesitan cita para verme?- exclame indignada- Ruka, adelante por favor- le dije a mi secretaria que seguía atrás de mi y luego voltee a ver a la recepcionista y a Sayori- y a ustedes dos las quiero en mi oficina mañana a primera hora.

Comencé a caminar y luego voltee a ver a los hermanos y sonreí

-¿Qué no piensan venir? Vengan, no muerdo… mucho- y después los tres nos echamos a reír.

Caminos por el pasillo y subimos por el elevador. Cuando subimos al piso donde estaba mi oficina, exactamente el tercer piso, vi a Ruka ya en la entrada.

-Yuuki, ¿Ya almorzaron?- pregunte casualmente

-La verdad no, pero no te preocupes venimos de rápido- respondió ella avergonzada

-Tonterías, yo tampoco he almorzado y los voy a invitar

Con un ademan los hice pasar a mi oficina y les pedí que tomaran asiento. Luego me acerque a Ruka y le pedí que, a discreción, llamara a Kaname y lo invitar a almorzar conmigo

**Sayori POV**

-Maldita niña mimada- pensé mientras caminaba a la oficina de Zero- ¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme así enfrente de esos… esos andrajosos que llamo amigos. Esta me la va a pagar.

Supongo que la ira se marcaba en mi rostro por que todos se apartaron de mi camino, llegue a la puerta de la oficina de Zero y toque, no espere respuesta antes de entrar y al verlo me arroje a sus brazos.

-Sayori, ¿estás loca? Alguien puede vernos- me dijo el tratando de separarse de mí, pero yo comencé a llorar y fue en ese momento que me abrazo

-¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Qué tienes?

-Rima Touya, eso tengo. Llegaron unos chicos pidiendo hablar con ella, no se veían de fiar y no les deje pasar y llego ella, con tal de llevarme la contra me grito enfrente de ellos, y los hizo pasar a su oficina. Ya no la soporto.

-¿Cómo que te grito? ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?

-Hay y yo que se- me queje- una chica y un chico, dijeron ser hermanos. ¿No me digas que estas celoso?

-Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías, pero ella no tiene por que gritarte, eres mi asistente aquí, pero fuera de estas paredes, eres… eres mi todo

-Aun así no la dejas- le espete- pero eso lo discutimos después. Por cierto a Minako Sakahara, la recepcionista también le grito y amenazo con despedirla

-Suficiente, ese es mi trabajo, por algo soy de recursos humanos en esta empresa. Llama a su oficina y dile que quiero verla enseguida.

-Si- y salí de la oficina, limpiando mis lagrimas y esbozando una sonrisa.

**Fin Sayori POV**

Estaba a punto de sentarme en mi sillón y platicar con los Cross cuando Ruka toco a mi puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir Rima, pero Zero llamo. Quiere verte enseguida- me dijo con esa voz seria que adoptaba siempre en la oficina.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos y volteé a ver a mis amigos- regreso enseguida, por favor pónganse cómodos y si necesitan algo pídanselo a Ruka que estará aquí afuera- y luego me voltee a ver a mi secretaria- cuando llegue Kaname, hazlo pasar aquí por favor y que preparen mi auto.

Y salí al segundo piso, donde seguro me esperaba una pelea con mi prometido. Me preguntaba por qué últimamente no dejábamos de pelear, cuando tropecé con Sayori, me barrió y se siguió derecho.

Esa chica, me estaba empezando a caer mal.

Toque a la puerta de mi prometido y entre sin más

-Hola mi vida, ¿Qué pasa?- quise abrazarlo pero él se quito y yo suspire pesadamente. No hoy no quería pelear- ¿Zerito, que tienes?

-Ya te dije que odio que me digas Zerito, para empezar y en segunda ¿Por qué le gritaste a mi secretaria?- me grito

-Huy, perdóname no saber que ella es tan importante para ti, pero no puedo creer que me hallas sacado de una reunión importante, solo por eso.

-¿Cuál reunión importante? Si solo son unos tipos que sabrá Dios quiénes son y que mañas tengan

-No hables así de mis amigos…

-¿Amigos? ¿Cuáles amigos? Si tú ni tienes, admítelo ya de una vez y deja de andar haciendo tonterías. Solo los has visto una vez en tu vida. No pensé que estabas desesperada por tener con quien más hablar.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas, me di media vuelta y tome la perilla de la puerta

-Y una cosa más, aquí el encargado de recursos humanos soy yo. Deja de andar haciendo mi trabajo y mejor encárgate del tuyo Touya

Eso si me dolió, jamás me había llamado por mi apellido. Nos habíamos peleado antes, nos habíamos gritado antes, pero nunca me había dicho Touya… Aunque doliera admitirlo, mi hombre perfecto solo era perfecto si alguien mas estaba cerca.

Camine en silencio tratando de reprimir mis lagrimas, por un momento olvide que había gente en mi oficina y sin pensarlo abrí, y me encerré. Comencé a golpear la puerta y dejar que mi tristeza saliera en forma líquida.

-Rima ¿Qué tienes?- escuche una voz preocupada y familiar.

Rápidamente mi cerebro reacciono todo y seque mis lágrimas rápidamente

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste Kaname, vamos por algo de comer. Muero de hambre, no he desayunado siquiera.

Camine hasta mi escritorio y tome rápidamente mi bolsa, mirando a todos mis amigos. De seguro mi maquillaje estaba corrido.

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? Por que de seguro ese fue Zero- me dijo enojado

-No me hizo nada, y no lo llames así Kaname, es mi novio.

Kaname puso sus ojos en blanco y ayudo a Yuuki a levantarse de la silla.

-Di lo que quieras, pero ese tipo es un idiota

Salimos del edificio pero en el lobby de la oficina pude ver a Zero, con Sayori consolando a la recepcionista. Intente salir lo más discreta y rápidamente posible, pero una voz masculina a mis espaldas me hizo saber que no lo conseguí.

-Mírala, que bonita. Llega tarde y media hora después se va- dijo irónicamente el peliplata- ¿Tu qué piensas? ¿Qué aquí no hay trabajo? ¿Qué esto es un juego? Espera a que tú hermano o tu padre se enteren de esto

-Zero, basta por favor- le suplique de forma calmada- ya no quiero pelear y no metas a mi familia en esto

-Claro que los meto en esto Rima, que seas hija del dueño no te hace nadie. Tienes una obligación al igual que todos nosotros y te aplicas de una vez

-Zero, te dije que basta. De verdad no quiero pelar si, y menos enfrente de toda esta gente

-Me vale quien este Rima y óyeme bien. Eres mi novia, pronto serás mi mujer y yo no voy a permitir que te andes luciendo como muñequita por todos lados. ¿Me entendiste?

En ese momento un dolor muy fuerte me abrazo la muñeca, justo donde Zero me estaba sujetando. Lo cual de verdad logro enfadar a Shiki y a Kaname.

-Zero, suéltame. Me lastimas

-Ya la escuchaste Kiryuu - por la voz de Kaname parecía que había escupido las palabras- suéltala

-Tú no te metas imbécil

-Basta no pelen entre ustedes. Por favor

Sayori se acerco con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios

-Zero, lamento interrumpir- dijo ella, como si estuvieras tomando un café, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- pero el señor Touya quiere hablar contigo.

Zero me soltó y avanzo a hacia el elevador con Wakaba pisándole los talones pero antes de subir y sin siquiera mirarme grito: "disfruta tu desayuno amor"

Yo sonreí débilmente y salí a la calle seguida de los demás. Mi auto ya estaba esperándonos en la entrada.

Subí tras el volante, con Shiki como copiloto y Yuuki y Kaname en la parte trasera.

-Vamos a desayunar cerca de aquí y regresamos para que me cuenten el motivo de su visita ¿si chicos?- debería ser actriz, esa sonrisa fingida me salió muy bien- y Kaname no quiero hablar sobre esto.

* * *

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Review**

_**Flor-VIB412:**__ Bienvenida a esta historia! Me alegra tanto que te guste esta historia y que la hayas comentado me hace tan feliz. Espero no decepcionarte. Besos _

_**Noemi-prosopon:**__ No se si la parte de "parejas raras, situaciones típicas y el entretenido de leer" es bueno o malo jajaja. Lamento haberlo dejado olvidado tanto tiempo, ya no lo hare. Besos_

_**PrincesiiTha:**_ _Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, eso me alegra mucho mi día. Espero te guste este capítulo. Besos _

_**Sui-AliRs:**_ _Perdón! Sé que me tarde demasiado, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas. Te prometo que ya no me volveré a tardar. Besos y abrazos_


	6. Almuerzo

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Matsuri Hino (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

Yo sonreí débilmente y salí a la calle seguida de los demás. Mi auto ya estaba esperándonos en la entrada.

Subí tras el volante, con Shiki como copiloto y Yuuki y Kaname en la parte trasera.

-Vamos a desayunar cerca de aquí y regresamos para que me cuenten el motivo de su visita ¿si chicos?- debería ser actriz, esa sonrisa fingida me salió muy bien- y Kaname, no quiero hablar sobre esto.

Cuando me estacione, por fortuna casi enfrente del restaurant, donde solía ir muy seguido yo sola. Sonríe y le indique a Kaname el lugar y él se rio y mascullo algo que me sonó: "no puedo creer que aun lo recuerdes"

Yo me reí, claro que recuerdo este lugar. Él y yo nos hicimos novios justo aquí. La comida sigue siendo deliciosa

-¿Almorzaremos aquí?-pregunto Yuuki preocupada- He oído que es muy caro

-Descuida Yuuki- le dije con una sonrisa- traigo dinero, tarjeta de crédito y a Kaname, así que podremos cubrir la cuenta sin problemas

Kaname y yo reímos, siempre le hacía la broma de que yo lo invitaba a comer, pero el pagaba la cuenta.

Kuran, se adelantó con Ginny y yo sonreí. Valla al parecer no soy mala Cupido. Comencé a caminar pero sentí una mano en el hombro que me detuvo, giré mi cabeza lentamente para encontrarme con quien y vi a Shiki que me jalaba suavemente y me acorraló contra el coche.

-Rima… yo…- me dijo él, estaba nervioso y yo igual. Lo miro por unos instantes y lo veo suspirar- Yo sé que esto no me importa, pero no puedes permitir que ese estúpido te trate así… No está bien

-No Shiki, no te preocupes. Sé que sonara tonto, pero Zero es así- lo mire y sonreí, tener a ese hombre cerca me estaba matando- Ha tenido mucho estrés, es todo.

Tome la mano de Shiki y casi lo arrastre al restaurante donde Kaname y Yuuki nos esperaban en la entrada. Una chica rubia se acerco a mí.

-Hola Rima- me miro con una sonrisa- Lo de siempre y supongo que una mesa para cuatro. Trabaja

Cuando la chica se alejo Kaname me miro con esa cara que hace, que parece que te pide explicaciones y se rio.

-¿Cada cuanto vienes a este lugar?- me pregunto

-Cada que puedo, la comida aquí es genial.

Sonreímos y a los demás les trajeron la carta. En ese momento recordé que mi padre había mandado a llamar a Zero, de seguro ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. Me disculpe y tomando el teléfono, salí a hacerle una llamada a mi hermano.

**KANAME POV**

Vi a Rima tomar el celular y salir del edificio. Negué con la cabeza. Si ella le llama al torpe de Zero, la voy a matar. Aunque por la mirada de Shiki, pude deducir que no era el único. Yuuki solo la seguía con la mirada.

-¿Por qué Rima anda con el tipo que le grito hace rato? ¿Acaso ese es su hombre perfecto?- me pregunto ella bastante sorprendida

-Sí, ese es. Que de perfecto solo tiene la perfecta forma en que manipula a Rima y más importante, al padre de esta. El tipo es un idiota, pero tiene una facilidad de convencer que me sorprende que no se encargue de la publicidad de la empresa.

Yuuki asintió con la cabeza como entendiendo de que hablaba, pero Draco no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta.

**Fin KANAME POV**

Gracias a todos los cielos, mi hermano siempre tiene el celular a la mano.

_-¿Qué paso Rima?- me dijo dulcemente al contestar_

-Tuve un problema con Zero, otra vez- le dije de forma simple, no quería que se enterara por otro lado- Unos amigos fueron a verme a la oficina y salí con ellos y Kaname a almorzar.

_-¿Que amigos?_

-Los que me ayudaron la noche que me perdí

_-Está bien, hermosa, que bueno que me avisas. En cuanto vea a Zero hablare con él. Salúdame a todos y disfruta tu almuerzo._

Si, ese era mi hermano… el jefe más comprensivo del mundo.

Volví a entrar en el restaurante y me senté, pero hasta ese momento me fije que todos me miraban serios.

-Mi hermano…- les dije, sobre todo mirando a Kuran- les manda saludos

-¿Llamaste a Takuma?- inquirió Kaname mirándome a los ojos

-¿Y a quien más? Que no se te olvide, que sigue siendo mi jefe- mire que todos todavía tenían la carta cerrada- vamos, ordenen lo que quieran, que yo pago.

**ZERO POV**

-¿Qué quería el señor Touya, Sayori?- le pregunte a mi secretaria, cuando vi que el lugar. En vez de ir al 5 piso, íbamos a mi oficina

-Realmente nada, solo quería que terminaras de pelar con la niña consentida.

Entramos a mi oficina y ella me beso, al principio le correspondí, pero después la aparte de mi. Alguien podría vernos.

-Llama a la florería y ordena 25 docenas de rosas de tallo largo, las mejores que tengan y que las lleven inmediatamente a la oficina de Rima- le dije sentándome y acomodando mi corbata.

Lavender hizo una mueca de disgusto pero anoto mi pedido. Ella podía ser la mejor, pero Rima era mi prometida y debía hacer las paces con ella antes de que su hermano o peor, su padre se enteraran de nuestra "pequeña" pelea. Además vi como la miraba el tipejo castaño ese y si cree que me iba a quitar a mi Rima estaba loco.

**Fin ZERO POV**

Al terminar de almorzar regresamos a mi oficina. Me despedí de Kaname y subí con los Cross hasta la mía. El trayecto fue silencioso, pero al menos yo, no lo sentí nada incomodo.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver mi oficina totalmente tapizada de rosas y sonreí para mi... ese era el Zero Kiryuu que yo conocía, romántico y detallista. En mi escritorio había una nota escrita con su puño y letra: "Perdóname pequeña. Te amo"

Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y les indique a los hermanos que se sentaran. A Yuuki, en ese momento la expresión le cambio, lucía apenada, como una niña que hubiera hecho algo terriblemente mal y esperara el peor de los regaños.

Me acomodo frente a ellos y sonreí para infundirle valor.

-Rima, te prometo que el dinero que nos diste la vez pasada te lo pagare algún día, hemos tenido muchos gastos y lo tuve que usar-me empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí

-Claro que no me pagaras, yo no te he cobrado. Además era para eso, para que lo gastaran. Ese dinero era para ustedes, una muestra de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado.

Yuuki sonrió y una lágrima salió de sus ojos

-Hay Rima, no sabes cuanta ayuda nos diste con eso. Realmente nos hemos visto en muchos apuros.

Eso si me dolió en el alma y como resorte me pare y abrace a la castaña.

-Vamos, sácalo todo y dime que ha pasado.

-Mi padre murió y solo nos heredo sus deudas, Shiki no encuentra trabajo, a mi me tienen que operar y el casero de la casa nos ultimato hoy-me dijo mi amiga llorando- si no le pagamos todo lo que debemos nos echará a la calle.

-Y supongo que quieres que te preste dinero ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Hay un proverbio que reza así: "a un hombre no le des pescado, mejor enséñalo a pescar" por lo que no te puedo prestar dinero- le dije caminando hacía el teléfono- pero, yo tengo la solución a sus problemas.

Tome el teléfono y marque la lada del escritorio de Ruka y encendí la computadora

-Ruka, necesito que vengas. Y dile a Asami que venga contigo necesito que redacte unos documentos.

* * *

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Review**

_**Sui-AlirRs:**__ Todavía no mates a Zero, todavía tiene muchas meteduras de pata que cometer antes de desaparecer de esta historia. No morirá, pero ya sé que va a pasar con el *se escucha risa macabra* _

_**Flor-VIB412:**__ Que bueno que te este gustando esta historia. Me tardo por que la uni no me permite actualizar más seguido (°¬¬) mis profesores creen que no tengo nada mejor que hacer tarea, pero ya no me tardare tanto. Besos_

_**PrincesiiTha: **__Si, mugre Zero, a mi igual me hace enojar. Pero alguien debe ser el villano en esta historia y le toco perder a el jajajajaja. Ya pronto habrá mas Shima (espero se diga asi y si no, pues ya lo invente de SHIki/rIMA) _


	7. Tramites

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Matsuri Hino (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

-Mi padre murió y solo nos heredo sus deudas, Shiki no encuentra trabajo, a mi me tienen que operar y el casero de la casa nos ultimato hoy-me dijo la castaña llorando- si no le pagamos todo lo que debemos nos echará a la calle.

-Y supongo que quieres que te preste dinero ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Hay un proverbio que reza así: "a un hombre no le des pescado, mejor enséñalo a pescar" por lo que no te puedo prestar dinero- le dije caminando hacía el teléfono- pero, yo tengo la solución a sus problemas.

Tome el teléfono, marque la lada del escritorio de Ruka y encendí la computadora

-Ruka, necesito que vengas. Y dile a Asami que venga contigo necesito que redacte unos documentos.

Mi salvadora perpetua, Ruka Souen entro en la oficina con una pelirroja

-Chicos, a mi asistente personal, Ruka, ya la conocen- les dije señalando a mi morena amiga- y ella es Asami Takano, mi secretaria.

Luego me voltee y les di instrucciones en voz baja a las dos chicas que trabajaban conmigo.

-Los dejare con Asami un momento, quien les hará unas preguntas. No me tardo- y me di media vuelta, pero antes de llegar a cerrar escuche una voz femenina tras de mi

-¿Los documentos irán dirigidos al señor Kiryu?- me pregunta Asami

Voltee a ver todas las rosas y sentí la nota en mi bolsillo, sin duda era mejor no tentar a mi suerte.

-No, a mi hermano por favor.

Salí de mi oficina de mi oficina, por segunda vez esa mañana.

-Ruka, ¿Kaname ya remplazo a Aiko Mikami?

-No, sigue buscando asistente. Me lo comento ayer

-Perfecto llámalo y dile que le tengo una propuesta- le dije mientras subimos al elevador- También llama a la doctora Seiren y saca una cita para esta tarde o para mañana igual en la tarde a mas tardar. Y, ¿Quién es el gerente del hotel donde están las suites de empleados?

-Sara Shirabuki

-Ok, también llámalo y pídele que me prepare una para hoy. De dos habitaciones- salimos del elevador y camine hasta la oficina de mi hermano- Que preparen la camioneta negra y dile a Aido y a Kain que si me acompañan a arreglar una situación.

-Entendido- me respondió Ruka y la vi caminar hasta la oficina de Kaname.

Sonreí para mí, sin esa mujer mi vida sería un desastre.

Salude a Erika Tsuji, la secretaria de mi hermano y después de conversar con ella brevemente me dejo entrar a ver a mi hermano.

Como siempre, Takuma esta revisando unos papeles y firmando otros. Es alguien trabajador y responsable. La persona que más admiro en este mundo.

-¿Está muy ocupado señor Touya?- le pregunte sentándome frente a él

-Para ti, nunca lo estoy Rima-dijo mi hermano poniéndose de pie y abrazándome- Dime que sucede

-Quiero contratar a dos personas. Asami va enviarte sus currículos en cuanto los termine de revisar.

-¿A quiénes y para que puestos?

-Yuuki Cross, para que sea la asistente de Kaname Kuran…

-¿Kaname está de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo estará. Además desde que Aiko Mikami renunció ha buscado con urgencia quien ocupe ese puesto

-¿Y quién más?

-Shiki Cross, me gustaría que él estuviera conmigo en el área de comunicación y publicidad. Me hace falta alguien que me ayude con el diseño de la nueva campaña.

-Y supongo que el que te hallas saltado a Zero y hallas venido a hablar directamente conmigo, tiene que ver con su pelea de hoy en la mañana.

-Algo así. Por favor- le dije mirándolo tiernamente y colgándome de su cuello- ¿Me ayudaras?

-No tengo elección cuando me pones esa cara- me dijo besando mi frente- claro, tus amigos están contratados. Dile a Takano que en cuanto los tenga me mande los papeles de tus amigos, necesito los análisis médicos y hazte cargo de los demás trámites.

-Claro que si, por cierto estaré fuera todo el día y Hanabusa y Akatsuki irán conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

Abrace a mi hermano fuertemente y salí de su oficina con la promesa de prepararle una segunda luna de miel y claro que yo sería la niñera de la pequeña Juri, mi hermosa sobrina de 2 años.

Baje por elevador hasta mi piso y vi a Ruka parada junto a mi puerta con una taza de humeante café. Bendita sea esa mujer.

-La cita con la doctora Seiren es hoy a las 6 de la tarde. En el hotel central te esperan dentro de dos horas. Hanabusa y Akatsuki ya están abajo esperando tus instrucciones, Takano ya termino los currículos, Kuran dice que le envíes por fax los papeles de tu propuesta laboral y que tu recomendado se presente mañana a las 10 de la mañana y Kiryu te invito a salir esta noche.

-Confirma mi cita con Zero, que Asami le mande esos papeles a mi hermano, y una copia por fax, los que pertenezcan a la señorita Cross entrégaselos a Kaname.

Entre en mi oficina y vi que Shiki estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mirando la ventana, pero no vi a su castaña hermana.

Me acerque sin hacer ruido a él y lo abrace por la espalda aspirando su aroma

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunte enterrando mi cara en su espalda. Mentalmente me regañe por eso, se supone que tenía un novio, imperfecto sí, pero lo amaba y yo estaba mientras tentando a mis hormonas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- me pregunto girándose lentamente y sujetando mi cara obligándome a mirarlo- ¿Por qué eres tan buena con nosotros y nos ayudas?

-Ustedes me ayudaron a mí, es lo justo- le dije cerrando mis ojos. Menta. Él olía a menta- Jamás podría pagarles lo que ustedes hicieron por mí, además, somos amigos ¿no?

Instintivamente el me abrazo y yo me aferre mas a él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto, y al mismo tiempo tan prohibido para mí?

¡Rima Touya reacciona! Me grite mentalmente, estaba abrazado a alguien que no era mi prometido y en mi oficina.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a una Yuuki más pálida de lo acostumbrado con un vaso de agua en compañía de Ruka, que carraspeo para atraer mi atención. Yo me voltee a verla y al ver su cara seria (si más seria de lo normal) me subieron y me bajaron todos los colores al rostro. Lo mismo que a Shiki.

-Ya está todo listo y autorizado por el señor Touya- me dijo ella mientras escudriñaba a Shiki con su mirada de halcón.

Hice una nota mentalmente: "quitarle esa manía de analizar a la gente"

Tome mi bolsa y acomode mis cosas.

-Muy bien ya nos vamos, por favor cancela todo el día de hoy y te veo mañana Ruka- le dije pasando a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla, tome la mano de Yuuki y comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento- Mi auto se quedara hoy aquí, así que mándame un taxi mañana temprano y si sucede alguna emergencia me llamas

-Si, Rima- decía ella tomando nota- ¿Algo más?

-No, es todo. Disfruta tu día…

El resto del camino fue silencioso.

Bajamos al estacionamiento en donde pude ver al abogado de la compañía Kain Akatsuki y Aido Hanabusa, un diseñador de mi departamento al que continuamente agarraba de chofer platicando.

Al verme me abrieron la puerta trasera de la camioneta y me recorrí para que Shiki y Yuuki se sentaran a mi lado, pero Shiki se dio toda la vuelta y yo quede en medio de los dos hermanos.

-¿A dónde iremos señorita Touya?- me pregunto Aido arrancando el coche

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas Rima?- proteste entre risas- Shiki, te molestaría darle indicaciones a Aido para llegar a tu casa. Iremos a pagar una deuda y a recoger sus cosas

-¿Recoger nuestras cosas?- me pregunto mi pelirrojo tormento entrecerrando sus ojos

-Claro si viven tan lejos les será difícil llegar al trabajo, así que vivirán más cerca. Después les explico bien, ahora solo dale la dirección.

* * *

**Ya saben que cualquier duda u otro comentario es aceptado, siempre los leo y siempre los contesto. Además los invito a unirse a mi club de fans, (que una nena hermosa me hizo el favor de inaugurar. Te adorow Umi Nara por eso) y la dirección en la siguiente (esta en facebook) ****.com/#!/groups/159972874072437/**

**Hay podrán enterarse de todo lo que pasa por mi loca cabecita y las muchas sorpresas que aún están por venir. **

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Review**

_**Flor-VIB412:**__ A petición tuya le quitaremos lo torpe a Yuuk. Argumentare que quise a una Rima ingenua y enamorada que se desengañe después y termine en brazos del pelirrojo, si la deje muy mal, pero también quería poner a Zero un tanto patán. Con Kaname, ya no hay nada, solo los puse de novios de la secundaria para afianzar más sus lazos de mejores amigos. Y úsame de psicóloga cada vez que quieras, mándame mensaje o agrégame al fb, estaré encantada de escucharte siempre. Sayori, no es mala, está enamorada. Aunque si, reconozco que lo que hace no está bien. Besos _

_**PrinceshiiTha**__ No no no! No mates a Zero todavía, lo necesito! Sin él no habría historia, ya que si él no fuera malo no tendríamos al héroe no?¿? jajaja_

_Besos _

_**Sui-AliRs:**__ Te comprendo, a mi a veces me da flojera hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo para poder subir los fics jajaja. Que conste que yo no quiero crear ninguna homicida, ella se crea sola yo solo motivo sus ideas psicóticas jajajaja. Si está muy corto y me disculpo por eso, mi creatividad no dio para más. Besos _


	8. Mudanza

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Matsuri Hino (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

-¿Recoger nuestras cosas?- me pregunto mi pelirrojo tormento entrecerrando sus ojos

-Claro si viven tan lejos les será difícil llegar al trabajo, así que vivirán más cerca. Después les explico bien, ahora solo dale la dirección.

**Yuuki POV**

Yo platicaba con Rima, pero a pesar de la apariencia inocente de ella era muy astuta, ya que no conseguí sacarle nada de lo que tenía planeado. Pero también estaba pendiente de mi hermano, que mientras daba las indicaciones al conductor, miraba de reojo a mi rubia amiga.

Después de ver a su "hombre perfecto" y la forma en que hablo Kaname de él, en verdad creí que mi hermano podría tener oportunidad, sobre todo, después de verlos en su oficina Se veían tan lindos juntos.

Mire la carretera, ya estábamos cerca… ¡Ya estábamos cerca! ¿Pero que estaba pensando Rima?

**Fin Yuuki POV**

Bajamos del auto en cuento Aido se estaciono. Yo suspire, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de la veintiúnica noche que pase aquí.

Subimos hasta el departamento de mis amigos, pero cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver que ya estaban sacando sus cosas.

-Señor Shirabuki, aun faltan dos días- grito Shiki en cuanto vio a un hombre muy serio de cabello negro.

-No tendrán el dinero en ese lapso, Señor Cross, solo me ahorro la espera- Contesto el señor ese tal Shirabuki que desde ese momento me cayó mal.

Shiki, estaba a punto de caérsele encima a los golpes, pero una mano mía en su pecho lo detuvo por completo.

-Disculpe, ¿Señor Shirabuki?- me acerque a él de forma amable con Akatsuki pisándome los talones.

-Sí, ¿Quién es usted y que quiere?- me contesto de forma altanera y grosera. Se acabo, ya bastante había tenido con el drama de Zero en la mañana como para que este pelado me tratara así.

-Quiero hablar de negocios con usted. En privado- me voltee a ver a los cargadores que sacaban las cosas del departamento y les di una "pequeña" propina a cada uno por su servicio- Por favor, bajen esas cosas al estacionamiento, ahí está mi camioneta.

-Los muebles son míos- respondió el señor Shirabuki con veneno en la voz. Yo me hice la que no escuche nada.- Y no tengo nada que hablar con usted, señorita hago lo que se me da la gana.

Mire fijamente a Kain, que entro en acción. Bendito sea mi eficiente abogado. Él se me adelanto y le extendió su tarjeta de presentación al señor ese.

-Kain Akatsuki, abogado. Mucho gusto señor Snape- luego me señalo- Ella es mi cliente, la señorita Rima Touya. Queremos hablar con usted acerca de una negociación.

-Yo no quiero hablar con este señor, Kain, obviamente es un maleducado- le dije interrumpiendo el ensayado discurso de presentación de mi abogado- dale un cheque y que se mantenga alejado de mi vista en lo que empacamos.

-Pero señorita…

-Pero señorita nada Kain, mi paciencia tiene un límite y por hoy ya lo alcance. Haz lo que te pido- luego me voltee a ver a mis amigos y sonreí- Yuuki, indícanos que hay que guardar, tu no hagas ningún esfuerzo. Aido, indícales a estos caballeros cual es nuestra camioneta y encárgate de que todo quede acomodado. Shiki, vamos ayúdame a guardar cosas.

Tome a Shiki de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre a su departamento (¿Por qué siempre llevo a rastras a ese hombre?), pero al quedar semi ocultos tras una puerta me abrazo. Yo me puse roja, porque fue algo tan sorpresivo y me encanto tanto. Una vez más deje que mis sentidos se embriagaran por su esencia a menta.

Él beso mi cabello y susurro a mí oído algo que me sonó como un: "gracias" después de eso me soltó y empezó a guardar cosas en bolsas.

Yo estaba roja todavía y trastabillando camine hasta un armario, vi una caja en la parte alta, que no alcazaba así que me puse de puntitas. Incluso brinque, pero ni así logre alcanzar la caja. ¡Dios porque tengo que ser tan bajita de estatura!

Una risa a mis espaldas me hizo recordar que no estaba sola en esa habitación. Totalmente apenada me gire lentamente.

**Shiki POV**

¿Por qué la había abrazado? Sin duda, esa mujer conseguía volverme loco. El mundo era cruel, era algo que yo ya había aprendido. Pero ella lucia tan inocente, tan ingenua, tan indefensa, que simplemente me daban ganas de protegerla de todos, cuidarla igual que amo a Yuuki. Lo malo es que a Rima Touya, no la veía de esa forma fraternal. A ella si la veía como mujer.

Una mujer que solo iba a ser mi perdición. De eso estaba seguro.

Voltee a verla y la vi de puntitas tratando de alcanzar una caja de la parte alta del armario. Se veía tan tierna, brincando y con tacones.

Sin poder evitarlo, me reí. Eso pareció sobresaltarla un poco, porque volteo a verme totalmente roja.

Dios… ¿Por qué tenía que existir esta mujer?

**Fin Shiki POV**

Shiki se acerco a mí de forma galante y lo miraba embobada.

-Déjame hacerlo Rima- me dijo él bajando la caja- No te esfuerces, yo soy un caballero y no dejare que trabajes frente a mí.

Yo sonríe. ¿Por qué Zero no podía ser como Shiki? Mejor aún. ¿Cómo es que este hombre no llego antes a mi?

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea- le dije tratando de sonar coqueta- muy pronto trabajaremos juntos.

-Jamás podre pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros Mia

-¿Mia?- le pregunte totalmente sorprendida

-Sí, así te llamare desde ahora- me dijo él besándome mi frente- pero solo yo podre llamarte así.

Yo me sonroje aun más.

Después de eso, Shiki y yo no volvimos a hablarnos y en vista de que no me dejo empacar. Me fui a sentar a lado de Yuuki, quien sonreía de lado de forma picara mientras veíamos a los chicos bajar algunas cajas.

Más tarde, y ya con todos los trámites realizados, volvimos a subir a la camioneta. Esta vez un poco más apretados, debido a las muchas cajas.

Regresamos a Tokio, yo la verdad, me quede dormida a medio camino y no supe más. Solo cuando Shiki me despertó al llegar al hotel, y hasta eso porque no podía bajar debido a que su hombro me había servido de almohada.

En el lobby del hotel, ya estaba esperándonos la Lic. Sara Shirabuki. Junto con el botones.

Después de darle indicaciones sobre la suite en donde alojaría a los Cross y de decirles a ese par de hermanos que se instalaran y me esperarán, salí con Aido y Kain.

-Ruka, cancela el taxi de mañana. Olvide que tengo que regresar por mi auto. Besos- ese fue el rápido mensaje que deposite en el buzón de voz de mi eficiente mano derecha.

Y nos dirigimos a la oficina nuevamente, después de todo, ya estaba casi lista la mudanza.

* * *

**Ya saben que cualquier duda u otro comentario es aceptado, siempre los leo y siempre los contesto. Además los invito a unirse a mi club de fans, (que una nena hermosa me hizo el favor de inaugurar. Te adorow Umi Nara por eso) y la dirección en la siguiente: ****.com/#!/groups/159972874072437/**

**Hay podrán enterarse de todo lo que pasa por mi loca cabecita y las muchas sorpresas que aún están por venir. **

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Review**

_**Flor-VIB412:**__ Jejeje de nada, ya sabes estoy aquí para complacer. Al lector lo que pida. Yo siempre visualice a Rima un tanto ingenua en el fondo, y aquí deje aflorar esa imagen que tengo. Obvio no te rechazaría, jamás hago eso. Besos _

_Pd.- yo se que lo que hace Sayori no está bien, pero a veces somos solo somos víctimas de las circunstancias. _

_**PrincesiiTha**__: Creeme que no me tardo por que quiera, pero la uni luego no me deja. Además, no estás para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo pero recién tuve un percance automovilístico y pues eso no me deja estar mucho tiempo en la compu. Pero ya volvi. Gracias por dejar vivir a Zero, besos._

_**Noemi-prosopon**__: Es que a veces tengo ideas muy voladas y aquí se me paso la mano. Tenía esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza y me proyecte, trate de hacer algo fuera delo común, pero sin llegar a lo ilógico en la trama. Por eso las combinaciones. En todos los que he visto hay un esquema parecido y quise darle un toque divertido a eso. _

_Ahora sí, yo igual amo más a Zero que a Kaname xD, pero la imagen de chico rebelde de Zero encajaba mas en el personaje que le designe. No lo odio, bueno cuando escribo sí, pero fuera de aquí no jajajaja. Más adelante sabremos que la infidelidad de Zero será el detonante de muchas cosas. Así que no te preocupes que Shiki lo pondrá en su lugar… en algún capitulo de estos. _

_La decisión de Rima se me hizo más adecuada, ayudar a los hermanos pero al mismo tiempo los motiva a que pese, a sus penas, tienen que trabajar._

_En cuanto a las actitudes de mi pareja favorita, quiero que valla quedando en claro el acercamiento Shiki-Rima (Shima/Riki como se dice?¿?) pero al mismo tiempo el conflicto de saber que ella tiene un compromiso serio con alguien y que demuestre sentimientos por alguien más. En cuanto a Takuma, bueno ese personaje está basado en un primo (casi hermano) mio, él es mayor que yo y siempre ha sido muy tolerante conmigo, sospecho que si fuera mi jefe tendríamos una relación similar, además cualquiera quiere un jefe así, no?¿? _

_Besos, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios _


	9. De compras

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

Después de darle indicaciones sobre la suite en donde alojaría a los Malfoy y de decirles a ese par de hermanos que se instalaran y me esperarán, salí con Aido y Kain.

-Ruka cancela el taxi de mañana. Olvide que tengo que regresar por mi auto. Besos- ese fue el rápido mensaje que deposite en el buzón de voz de mi eficiente mano derecha.

Y nos dirigimos a la oficina nuevamente, después de todo, ya estaba casi lista la mudanza.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo Aido al llegar al estacionamiento de la oficina- Eres muy extraña

Yo me reí y me despedí de los dos, antes de subir a mi auto. En cuanto arranque recordé que Aido trabajaría con Shiki, pero ellos aun no lo sabían. Me golpee la frente en el primer tope. ¿Cómo se me podía olvidar decirles eso?

Después de todo, creo que el recorrido de la oficina, se lo tendría que dar yo, mientras Yuuki hablaba de negocios con Kaname. Sonreí mentalmente… ¿Por qué la idea de pasar toda una mañana con Shiki no me parecía tan mala?

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, por la canción supe que era un mensaje. Un mensaje que podía esperar…

_¡Demonios Rima Touya, ¿Qué sucede contigo?_ Me grito mi conciencia, _¿Desde cuándo Zero Kiryuu, es un asunto que puede esperar?_

Suspiré con pesadez, odiaba a mi conciencia. Maneje de regreso al hotel en donde la joven y eficiente Sara Shirabuki me escolto hasta la suite donde había instalado a los Cross.

Y era hermosa. Dos habitaciones, una sala comedor, una cocina y dos baños. Todo decorado con muy buen gusto.

Yuuki me abrió la puerta y en cuanto me vio se abalanzo contra mí en un abrazo. El cual me tomo totalmente desprevenida y las dos terminamos en el suelo.

Me ataque de risa al ver su cara totalmente roja, pero mis risas fueron tantas que Shiki salió a ver qué pasaba. Y el castaño caballeroso me ayudo a ponerme de pie, mientras Sara ayudaba a Yuuki

-Rima, lo siento tanto- me decía la castaña- me he emocionado de mas

-Descuida, fue divertido. Hace mucho que no reía tanto- le comente sentándome en la sala, un silencio bastante agradable para mi, se formo en el aire, pero un gruñido del estomago de Shiki me recordó que ya era la hora de la comida. Pero la verdad fue tan gracioso que no pude evitar reírme de nuevo y los dos hermanos conmigo.

-Perdónenme, no pude evitarlo- les dije mientras revolvía las cosas de mi bolsa, para poder mandar un discreto mensaje de texto

Estuvimos platicando largo rato en la nueva residencia de los Cross, ya que Yuuki ya había preparado algo rápido para comer.

-Rima, si no podíamos pagar el departamento en donde estábamos, ni soñando podríamos pagar esto- dijo Yuuki señalando su alrededor- y no puedo permitir que tu lo hagas, es demasiado.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Yo no lo voy a pagar- explique- la compañía lo hará. Cuando un empleado foráneo es contratado la empresa absorbe sus gastos de hospedaje.

-¿Qué compañía hace eso?- pregunto Shiki escéptico

-¿Cómo que cual? La mía- le conteste como quien le explica algo a un niño por encima vez- mañana es su primer día de trabajo. Ser yo, tiene sus privilegios.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Desde cuándo somos empleados tuyos?

-Ya te lo dije, los contrate hoy. ¿Por qué crees que Asami pidió sus datos?

-¿Y que se supone que haremos?- me reto Shiki

-Tú trabajaras conmigo en el área de publicidad, diseño y comunicaciones. Y Yuuki va a ser asistente en el área económica a cargo del accionista Kaname Kuran-les explique- ¿Qué no se los comente hace rato? Juraría que sí, pero bueno no me pueden negar que era algo obvio. Alegare eso en mi defensa.

Los tres nos echamos a reír. ¿Por qué con ellos era todo tan simple? Con ellos me sentía diferente, más dichosa, mas… no sé cómo expresarlo, pero era otra.

Mire el reloj de pared y casi me infarto. Ya era muy tarde.

-Vamos- les dije caminando hacia la puerta- todavía debemos ir de compras y a un chequeo médico.

Vi como Yuuki se puso nerviosa al oír la palabra, pero aun así la tome del brazo y salimos del hotel.

Maneje a un centro comercial y por fortuna, mi mano derecha había leído mi mensaje de S.O.S., Ruka Souen ya estaba en la entrada.

La salude y le indique brevemente que era lo que quería, así que mientras ella conducía a Yuuki al área de damas, en donde según mis instrucciones, le compraría algo de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y accesorios para la oficina; yo camine con Shiki al área de caballeros.

Algo me decía que al rubio no le agradaría mucho un cambio de imagen y era mí deber ponerlo en cintura, por muy sexy que se viera en camiseta sin mangas no podía permitir que se presentara así a trabajar y le alborotara la hormona a todas las empleadas.

Pero antes de mi ardua labor, pasamos por un helado y estuvimos tonteando unos minutos en la entrada. Incluso nos tomamos una foto instantánea juntos. Parecíamos dos adolescentes.

Y después prácticamente lo arrastre hasta la tienda donde él se surtiría de su ropa. ¿Por qué siempre ando empujando o arrastrando a ese pobre hombre? ¿Qué no puede solamente obedecerme y ya? Nos ahorraríamos mucho trabajo.

**Shiki POV**

Primero pensé que cuando ella dijo "centro comercial" iríamos por ropa para Yuuki, pero si es mujer pensaba que me pondría un traje y corbata estaba alucinando. No importa lo hermosa que fuera no iba a modelar para ella.

Cuando llegamos me mintió y me compro un helado de vainilla mientras ella pidió de cereza. Le embarre un poco en la nariz y le tome una foto con mi celular, esa mujer se ve adorable cuando se enfada.

Después paseamos por las tiendas, vi un oso de peluche que a ella le gusto. Cuando se distrajera pensaba comprárselo como muestra de agradecimiento.

Luego vimos una máquina de fotos y entramos los dos. Hicimos varias poses raras, y luego nos las dividimos, tanto ella como yo las guardamos en la cartera. Cielos parecíamos un par de enamorados en la primera cita.

La cosa empeoro cuando ella me señalo una tienda de artículos para caballero. No, no y no.

Negué con mi cabeza y ella me empezó a jalar del brazo, pero era tan pequeña que casi ni me movió, pero siempre se sale con la suya, cuando me deje de reír por sus "vanos" esfuerzos ya estaba dentro de la tienda.

Un encargado se acerco a ofrecernos ayuda y no me quedo más que caminar detrás de esa niña consentida entre las filas de ropa.

**Fin del Shiki POV**

Camine entre las filas de ropa y prácticamente jale y arroje todo lo que podría sernos de utilidad a los brazos de Shiki y del encargado. Luego lo empuje al probador con los conjuntos ya armados y lo obligue a modelar. No a todos nos queda la misma ropa.

¿Cuál fue mi resultado? Bueno me quede sin mi sueldo de cómo por tres meses, pero esos hermanos no podían verse mejor. Ruka y yo deberíamos ser consultoras de moda.

Y de ahí fuimos a la clínica, esta vez Shiki fue solo a su chequeo y yo me fui con Yuuki. Me preocupaba bastante la salud de mi castaña amiga.

La directora del hospital, Seiren Fujima, fue la que nos atendió en su elegante consultorio azul.

Después de que un chequeo rápido y una plática con mi amiga, nos comento que quería unos análisis ya que necesitaba ser operada de la vesícula. No era de riesgo, pero era importante hacerlo.

Le comente que estaríamos ahí a primera hora el sábado, ya que el día siguiente era jueves y necesitaba que Yuuki hablara con Kaname y tramitarle su incapacidad de empleada,

Al salir del hospital, Yuuki me abrazo y lloro. Yo solo la consolé y los lleve de regreso al hotel.

-Mañana vendré por ustedes a las 7.30- les dije en la entrada- para ir a trabajar. Estén listos para esa hora. Bye

Casi ni tiempo les di de despedirse, por mi tarde de compras casi olvidaba mi cita con Zero. Ya era muy tarde. De seguro ahora si me iba a matar.

* * *

**Por piedad no me maten, se que no tengo perdon de Dios, pero a las tareas de la uni le sume que sali de vacaciones lejos de mi amada computadora y que regrese un poco malita de salud que me impedia pasar el tiempo suficiente en la compu para escribir este capitulo. Espero me entiendan pero ya estoy de vuelta. **

**Ya saben que cualquier duda u otro comentario es aceptado, siempre los leo y siempre los contesto. Además los invito a unirse a mi club de fans, (que una nena hermosa me hizo el favor de inaugurar. Te adorow Umi Nara por eso) y la dirección en la siguiente: ****.com/#!/groups/159972874072437/**

**Hay podrán enterarse de todo lo que pasa por mi loca cabecita y las muchas sorpresas que aún están por venir. **

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Review**

_**Shizzy-chan:** Aquí está la continuación, lamento la demora_

_**jAvAs12**: Muchas gracias es un gusto tenerte aquí_

_**Vickyshikilove**: Y es un gusto para mi leer tu comentario y darte la bienvenida a mi historia. Y déjame decirte que si hay chicos así, solo es cosa de buscarlos. Me gusto tu termino de comedia dramática y descuida no me ofendo, siempre es bueno preguntar si no se sabe. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero que algún día que ya no esté tan cargada de trabajo me permitas hacer aunque sea un oneshot para ti de Naruto y todo por hacerme feliz (n.n) besos_

_**Natsumi-Rima:** Ya somos dos n.n_

_**Noemi-prosopon**: Es que tengo conflictos para hacerlos más largos, pero lo intentare. Y si, por alguna razón que desconozco Zero es el último en mi lista de favoritos en el anime y creo que lo refleje aquí xD. Yo igual sigo pidiendo un jefe así, el mío está muy cerca pero no jajaja, tratare de ya no tardarme tanto, pero a veces la uni y la familia no me dejan para más. El Mia, salió por qué no supe de que otra forma ponerle a Rima como sobrenombre no es posesión jajaja. Besos_

_**PrincesiiTha:** Gracias! Por tus palabras y por tenerme paciencia, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estoy de regreso con este capítulo, ya vi mi error y lo corregiré lo antes posible, una disculpa por eso, creo que me confundí. Tratare que no vuelva a pasar. Besitos _

_**Sui-AliRs**: Verdad que si?¿? opino lo mismo. Yo te agradezco a ti por tenerme paciencia. Besos _


	10. Cena romantica

Al salir del hospital, Yuuki me abrazo y lloro. Yo solo la consolé y los lleve de regreso al hotel.

-Mañana vendré por ustedes a las 7.30- les dije en la entrada- para ir a trabajar. Estén listos para esa hora. Bye

Casi ni tiempo les di de despedirse, por mi tarde de compras casi olvidaba mi cita con Zero. Ya era muy tarde. De seguro ahora si me iba a matar.

Llegue, literalmente, derrapando a mi departamento. Avente mi bolsa al sillón y corrí en dirección al baño mientras arrojaba todo por donde se podía.

Esa ha sido la ducha más corta que he tomado en toda mi vida. Experiencia que no planeo volver a repetir.

Enfundada aun, en mi bata de baño, busque en mi armario un vestido bonito. Pero al final y gracias a las prisas, opte por un vestido rojo arriba de la rodilla y de un solo hombro. Amaba ese vestido, nunca me fallaba. Lo combine con todos mis accesorios en negro y un maquillaje ahumado en los ojos y brillo en los labios. Gracias a que mi cabello seguía húmedo y era una batalla perdida, decidí dejarlo caer suelto sobre mis hombros. Ya solito tomaría forma.

Para cuando el timbre sonó ya estaba lista.

Abrí la puerta mientras esbozaba mi mejor sonrisa. Zero estaba del otro lado con una tímida sonrisa y otro gran ramo de rosas rojas.

-Amor, perdóname- susurro mientras me abrazaba por la cintura- he estado muy presionado y perdí el control. Perdóname.

Yo sonreí y tome su cara entre mis manos para poder besarlo.

El me hizo a un lado suavemente para poner las rosas en un florero, pero cuando entro a mi departamento me mordí los labios. Se me olvido recoger mi desorden.

Entre a mi habitación de carrera para tomar mi bolsa, mientras Zero examinaba mi zona de desastre.

**ZERO POV**

Pero que desorden, todo estaba regado por doquier. ¿Es que se había acordado de último minuto de nuestra cena? No, esa no era Rima, ella nunca olvidaría eso. Es más lógico creer que se quedo dormida en el sillón y cuando vio que era tarde corrió como loca para arreglarse. Si eso era posible.

A propósito de eso, ¿Dónde cuerno se había metido esa mujer? Se salió desde temprano y no volvió a la oficina. Típico de niña consentida.

En el sillón estaba tirado todo el contenido de la bolsa con la que llego a la oficina. Maquillaje, chicles y pañuelos sobresalían, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención.

Eran unas de esas fotos de máquina que hay en los centros comerciales. Hubiera sido una tontería, de no ser que en una de esas fotos, estaba Rima dándole un beso en la mejilla al pobretón ese de en la mañana.

Senti la rabia dentro de mi. ¿Es que acaso Rima pensaba engañarme con él? Por favor, la sola idea era ridícula. Touya no era capaz, vivía en un cuento de hadas donde todo era perfecto. Incluso yo era el prometido perfecto para alguien como ella.

_**Flash Back **_

_-¿Me mando a llamar, Señor Touya?- pregunte amablemente entrando en la oficina del señor director._

_-Así es Zero, pasa- me dice sin apartar su vista de unos papeles, mientras me indica que tome asiento con la mano._

_Me siento frente a él y lo veo bajar sus papeles y apretarse el arco de la nariz. _

_-Zero, Zero, Zer- dice con desdén- He escuchado rumores de que te peleaste hoy con mi hija en el lobby._

_Me quedo sin habla, debí saber que se enteraría de la forma en que trate a su "princesa" pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto._

_-Más te vale que se reconcilien, recuerda que tu familia tiene un arreglo conmigo y ambos nos conviene que te cases con mi niña. No hagas tonterías Zero no me obligues a tomar medidas más drásticas. ¿Entendido?_

_-Si señor_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Deje la fotografía en su lugar y haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia trate de lucir indiferente. Después de todo, para mí, Rima Touya representaba un gran negocio y no iba a permitir que se me fuera de las manos.

**FIN ZERO POV**

Salí de mi cuarto y tome la mano de Zero.

-Estas tan hermosa que estoy pensando seriamente en perder la reservación del bistró y hacer algo más interesante- susurro él, mientras besaba mi cuello.

Yo me reí por lo bajo, tenía hambre y estaba algo cansada como para "ponernos a jugar".

Así que sonreí y tome su mano mientras caminaba fuera del departamento.

**SAYORI POV**

¡La odio! ¡La odio! Mi Zero no está conmigo porque está muy ocupado consintiendo a la niña mimada esa. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de él?

No pude resistir más y lo llame al celular. El timbre de espera suena y me destroza los nervios.

-¿Diga?- me respondes con tu voz de terciopelo

-Zero… sé que no debo llamarte, pero es que te necesito aquí

-En este momento estoy ocupado, señor. ¿Qué le parece si lo discutimos mañana en la oficina?

-Esta a tu lado, ¿cierto?

Él no me responde pero su risa se cuela por el teléfono y yo la maldigo internamente. Lagrimas traicioneras se cuelan por mi rostro.

-Te amo Kiryuu- le susurro

-Buenas noches señor- me dices fríamente y me cuelgas.

Ya no lo soporto, siempre termino llorando aquí sola en nuestro apartamento. ¿Por qué no se puede ir todo al carajo? ¿Por qué no la dejas?

Si tanto me ama, ¿Qué tiene ella que la hace mejor? ¿Qué puede darle ella que yo no?

Eres un tonto Zero Kiryuu y lo peor es que no puedo amarte abiertamente como hace ella, por eso la odio.

**FIN SAYORI POV **

-¿Quién te llamo amor?- le pregunte a Zero en cuanto el guardo teléfono

-Nadie importante cielo- me dijo el guiñando uno de sus hermosos ojos grises- Puede esperar a mañana. Ahora lo que importa es que tu disfrutes esta cena romántica. Hace mucho que no teníamos una sola tu y yo.

Yo sonreí abiertamente, ese era el Zero Kiryuu del que yo me enamore, caballeroso, romántico y atento…

Pero aun así, ¿Por qué no podía sacar a Shiki Cross de mi mente?


End file.
